Et si finalement
by Elaysa
Summary: SUITE de Et si seulement. Poudlard est finit depuis un moment déjà et une charmante brunette se rend compte que son couple tire de l'aile et qu'un certain blondinet lui manque plus qu'elle ne voudrait se l'avouer. Lorsqu'elle le rencontre par hasard, sa vie est chamboulée à jamais...


Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec la suite, inattendue de ma première fanfiction sur ce sujet : Et si seulement. Je n'ai jamais écrit de one shot auparavant et j'ai voulu la rendre aussi longue que possible. Bref! J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Comme d'habitude aucuns de ses merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent, seulement notre grande et haute déesse J.K. Rowling. Donc, voilà! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure ! 😊

 **Et si finalement?**

Poudlard était terminé depuis 5 ans déjà, la guerre était loin et le calme planait sur la société des sorciers. Un calme presque parfait, que rien au monde ne pourrait troubler, quoi que…

-Hermione?

La jeune brunette était dans son salon, installée sur le canapé avec Pattenrond sur ses genoux et un livre dans les mains, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son petit ami à l'étage. Elle soupira. Que voulait-il encore? Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant… Elle posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva, faisant par la même occasion détaller le chat roux. Elle monta les marches rapidement et l'appela.

-Ron, où es-tu ?

-Dans le bureau.

Sa voix était rocailleuse. Hermione poussa la porte et le découvrit debout devant un grand coffre en bois, il lui faisait dos. Le temps avait bien fait les choses. Le rouquin était grand, les cheveux légèrement dépeignés, une fine musculature enveloppait son corps.

-Ron? Tenta-t-elle de nouveau. Qui a-t-il?

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, un carnet entre les mains. Les traits d'Hermione se figèrent d'horreur. Que faisait-il avec ce livre en particulier dans ses mains et puis pourquoi fouillait-il dans ses choses d'ailleurs… Il était son petit ami depuis la fin de Poudlard, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait aucun droit d'empiéter sur sa vie privée. Le visage de Ron se durcit à la vue de la brunette.

-Ron! Que fais-tu ici, avec ça dans tes mains?

-Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que TOI tu fais avec ça!

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et tenta de lui arracher. Il esquissa habillement, le Quidditch ayant fait ses preuves, il était devenu plus habile avec le temps. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps, alors que tu m'avais promis de t'en débarrasser lorsque l'on s'est mit ensemble.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde!

-PARDON? Hermione Granger! On sort ensemble depuis bientôt 5 ans et tu garde le vestige de ton amour passé pour Drago Malfoy dans une malle chez toi? Tu crois que c'est sain et puis franchement, tu me prends pour un débile Hermione?

Hermione tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Bon, faisons le point. Premièrement, elle le trouvait vraiment débile et deuxièmement il n'avait pas tort, mais ayant une fierté trop forte elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer.

-Es-tu amoureuse de lui?

-Non, Ronald, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Dit-elle lentement, en tentant de garder son calme.

Elle soupira, agacée. Ron s'impatienta.

-Alors, j'imagine que ça ne te fera pas de mal si je m'en débarrasse maintenant.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le carnet. Hermione se pétrifia, elle attrapa sa baguette, qui était miraculeusement dans la poche de son pantalon et la pointa vers le roux.

-Ne fais plus un geste, Ron ou je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer un sort.

-Je le savais, tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui… Et tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce n'était rien pour toi?

-Tu es vraiment un crétin Ronald Weasley! Comment peux-tu penser cela après toutes ces années?

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues d'Hermione.

-Tu es vraiment le plus crétin des crétins du monde! Je te déteste!

-Hermione…

-Idiot, tu as tout gâché, sors de chez moi!

-Hermione.

-Sors de chez moi, j'ai dit!

Ron laissa tomber le carnet par terre et transplana sans rien dire. Les genoux d'Hermione ne purent porter son poids plus longtemps, elle s'affala sur le sol et rampa jusqu'au recueil, elle le prit et le serra contre son cœur, les larmes inondant son visage comme jamais. Épuisée par tout ce remue-ménage, elle s'endormit sur sol, le recueil toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

Lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor émergea du sommeil, le soleil avait déjà filtré à travers les stores du bureau. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Merlin, mais que faisait-elle par terre dans cette pièce? Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua les jointures blanches de ses mains et l'engourdissement de ses doigts lui rappela qu'elle avait serré le carnet toute la nuit. Elle se remémora enfin la scène. Cette scène typique de disputes qu'elle avait très souvent ces derniers mois avec son petit ami. Et les sauts d'humeur du jeune homme ne faisait que soulager sa conscience, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer dans cette direction. Elle n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour combler sa peur de la solitude. Elle avait réalisé, il y a quelques temps, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle restait avec lui, par habitude et par peur. Cette foutue peur de finir ses jours vieille fille et malgré son courage, elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à rompre avec lui.

Elle se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, griffonna un mot à Ron lui indiquant de la rejoindre à la librairie, l'envoya par missive magique (1) et transplana dans une ruelle non loin d'une librairie où elle avait l'habitude d'aller.

Elle entra dans la boutique et l'odeur enivrante des livres neufs lui fit chavirer la tête. Elle se sentait chez elle presque seulement lorsqu'elle était entourée de livres. Il y a très longtemps, elle s'était mise en tête de vivre dans une librairie… elle n'aurait besoin de presque rien d'autre, mais son père l'en avait dissuadé. (2)

Elle regarda distraitement les romans, pensant à ce stupide Ron et elle ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait vers elle. Elle le percuta de plein fouet.

-Pardon… je suis vraiment désolée.

-Granger?

Elle releva la tête lentement. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi un millier d'autres, l'ayant si souvent entendue dans ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur manqua un battement. Était-ce vraiment lui? Il était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Elle le détailla quelques instants en silence, encore sous le choc de cette retrouvaille.

Il était plus grand que Ron et définitivement plus baraqué que lui. Ses muscles étaient plus définis et semblaient plus ferme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient finement peignés et son regard d'acier était aussi perçant que dans ses souvenirs. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin habituel et Hermione se sentit rougir. Merlin qu'il était divin!

-Malfoy!

-Encore content que tu te souviennes de moi!

-Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent de malice.

-Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy?

-J'achète des livres, ça ne se voit pas? Il sourit narquoisement.

Hermione regarda la pile de livre que son ancien camarade de classe avait dans les mains.

-Je veux dire, de ce côté-ci de la ville?

-Je passais dans le coin et j'avais grandement besoin de me changer les idées.

-Tu te change les idées dans les librairies moldue maintenant?

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui aime les livres, tu sais.

Il ignora superbement sa remarque sur les moldus et elle le regarda, surprise. Elle savait qu'il était bon étudiant à l'époque de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il avait une passion pour les livres.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

-Je… j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

-Un problème avec Weasley?

Hermione se figea et le dévisagea.

-Vous êtes bien ensemble depuis la fin de Poudlard, non?

-Oui, mais probablement plus pour très longtemps…

Drago la dévisagea à son tour, mais ne dit rien.

-Granger?

-Humm?

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un café, un de ces jours?

Décidément cette journée était bien particulière, Hermione avait prévu rompre avec Ron et Drago Malfoy en personne lui demandait d'aller boire un café. Elle repensa à tous les évènements de la veille et ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait laisser paraitre détaché.

Drago lui sourit.

-Et si on y allait maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage.

-Attends, je vais payer et on y va.

Une fois ses achats dans un grand sac de papier, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la librairie. Un rouquin les y attendait dehors.

-Je le savais, cracha-t-il.

Hermione fixa Ron avait une certaine appréhension.

-Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Voyant le désespoir d'Hermione, Drago prit la situation en main.

-Non, c'est exactement ce que tu crois Weasley!

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir. Le baiser termina un peu trop rapidement pour elle et elle le regarda, pantoise. Pendant un instant, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'un autre jeune homme les regardait un peu à l'écart. Celui-ci hurla de rage et transplana. Hermione se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de Drago et cria le nom de Ron. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà loin. Un rire s'éleva derrière elle. Hermione se tourna et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Elle rit aussi avec lui, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle parle avec Ron, mais en ce moment, elle n'en avait pas envie. Et elle pensa à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir revu Drago Malfoy et elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher ça pour rien au monde.

Il la regarda, étonné, mais il ne s'en formalisait plus, elle l'avait toujours étonné. La fameuse sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer mon deuxième endroit préféré ici.

Elle lui attrapa la main et commença à marcher devant lui. Il la suivit sans rien dire, se laissant guider. Il n'oserait pas lui dire qu'il était un habitué de ce quartier, sa fierté Malfoyenne en prendrait un coup.

Elle l'amena dans un petit café, très coquet. Une multitude de tables rondes en bois étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, des petites bougies ornaient leur centre. Elle lui raconta qu'elle venait souvent ici et il lui raconterait bien plus tard, qu'il y venait aussi. Hermione l'emmena vers une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Il tira sa chaise et elle rit devant cette galanterie.

-Ma demoiselle.

-Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais si galant.

Il s'assit à son tour et il accrocha ses prunelles aux siennes.

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas de moi.

-En effet, mais j'espère que ça va changer. Tu sais… maintenant qu'on s'est revus

Il lui sourit.

-Je l'espère aussi. Alors, maintenant, raconte moi tout de toi!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais une serveuse était déjà à leur côté.

-Bonjour, avez-vous fait votre choix?

-Ce sera un Cappuccino pour moi, Drago?

-Un café noir, pour moi.

La serveuse nota et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Drago continuait de fixa la jeune femme.

-Alors, Hermione?

Elle rougit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, mais se ressaisit rapidement et commença à lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails. Il la regardait le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très amusé par son enthousiasme soudain. Elle lui raconta vraiment tout. Le fait, qu'elle avait rejoint ses parents après la guerre et qu'elle leur avait rendu leur mémoire. Sa relation nocive avec Ron. Ses peurs, ses rêves les plus fou, ses aspirations pour le futur. Elle lui parla d'Harry et de sa femme, Ginny et de leur fils James. Elle lui parla vaguement de son travail comme Directrice des soins et de la protection des créatures magiques. Une seule chose restait en suspens. Elle ne lui raconta pas son trouble. Toutes les émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et la serveuse arriva au même moment avec leur consommation.

-Un Cappuccino pour madame et un café noir pour monsieur.

Elle frôla la main de Drago en posant sa tasse et elle rougit en bredouillant de faible excuse, mais il l'ignora, n'ayant de yeux qu'Hermione. Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui se renfrogna. Lorsque la serveuse fut partie, Drago en profita pour agacer Hermione.

-Jalouse, Hermione?

-Peut-être bien.

Si seulement il s'était attendu à ça. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement sa paume, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'en pouvait plus!

-Tu sais… que tu m'obsède depuis toutes ces années?

Il resserra son emprise sur sa main. Elle ne se démonta pas, elle devait lui dire!

-Je pense continuellement à toi depuis 5 ans. Je rêve de toi et de ton corps toutes les nuits. C'est toi que je vois lorsque Ron me fait l'amour. Je t'imagine toi et non pas lui. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

-Nous voudrions l'addition s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il tout en ne lâchant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

Ils sortirent du petit restaurant et Drago prit la main d'Hermione.

-Me fais-tu confiance?

Elle hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un luxueux appartement de Londres moldu. Drago non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son paquet et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Il la poussa légèrement et monta par-dessus elle. Ils s'embrassent ardemment, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les deux à bout de souffle, Drago posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait furieusement, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, détachant par la même occasion son chemisier. Elle haleta. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son sein à travers son soutien-gorge. Il le massait, titillant le mamelon à travers le tissu. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge pour arriver jusqu'à l'embrassure du sous-vêtement. Elle sentit son membre, durcit par l'excitation, contre sa cuisse. Elle soupira d'aise, c'était définitivement mieux que dans ses rêves. Drago passa sa main sous elle et détacha habillement son soutien-gorge, il l'enleva et regarda avec émerveillement ses mamelons se dresser fièrement vers lui. Il pinça délicatement le bout de chair sensible et Hermione gémit douloureusement, faisant durcir de plus bel le jeune homme. Il empoigna son sein gauche et posa ses lèvres sur le mamelon, l'englobant entièrement dans sa bouche, il massa fermement son autre sein de sa main restante. Elle sursauta et s'agrippa au rebord du canapé. Oh Merlin, que c'était divin. Drago Malfoy n'avait pas eu sa réputation de dieu du sexe de Poudlard pour rien, il savait comment s'y prendre! Drago leva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme et comprit alors qu'il avait réussit son objectif, elle était réceptive au maximum et il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier, il était certain que sa culotte était détrempée. Il délaissa néanmoins ses seins pour se diriger plus bas. Il posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il la descendit lentement, faisant monter la chaleur qui était déjà à son paroxysme. Il commença à enlever son pantalon…

-Non, attends!

Il s'arrêta net, regardant la jeune femme avec désarroi.

-Je ne peux pas… Ron… murmura-t-elle les joues en feu.

Il se leva et se rassit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, les joues toujours couleur vermeille. Elle se leva et avança quelques pas. Il lui prit la main.

-Drago…

-Vas-tu revenir, Hermione?

Elle se retourna et il la prit par la taille, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle enlaça son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit contre son corps et l'enlaça plus fermement.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, si tu veux que l'on finisse ce que l'on a commencé.

Il ricana et elle aussi.

-Idiot.

Elle desserra son emprise et lui aussi. Et il la regarda partir vers un autre que lui et espéra vraiment qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Hermione transplana dans une ruelle sombre proche d'un quartier moldu très peu réputé pour son aspect sécuritaire. Elle marcha un moment et repéra l'endroit où elle savait pertinemment que Ron serait… Il y allait toujours après leur dispute. Elle poussa la porte du bar et le vit, assis au comptoir, une bière presque vide devant lui. Sa tête était baissée et malgré la distance elle savait très bien qu'il faisait nerveusement des dessins imaginaires avec son doigt sur le comptoir. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Oh oh! Here comes trouble! (3)

Le barman avait dit cela avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, faisant sortir Ron de sa léthargie. L'homme secoua la tête vers Hermione et Ron se retourna sur son siège. Il se renfrogna et retourna à ses dessins sur le comptoir.

-Un soda, s'il-vous-plaît!

-Tout de suite, mademoiselle.

Hermione tapota le siège à côté de Ron.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici?

-On est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache, dit-il en hochant les épaules.

Un silence alourdit l'atmosphère, déjà tangible.

-Ron…, commença la jeune femme.

-Ne dis rien…

Le barman arriva avec son verre, elle le remercia d'un sourire et bu une gorgée. Elle soupira et recommença à parler.

-Il y a plusieurs années de cela, une jeune brunette était éperdument amoureuse d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle le trouvait charmant, drôle et avec un charisme fou, mais ce jeune homme ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle. Il préférait jouer aux échecs, rire avec ses amis, jouer au Quidditch et même sortir avec d'autres filles. La brunette essayait d'attirer son attention, mais il la voyait toujours comme une amie…

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plait. Il était celui qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées. Lui et son autre meilleur ami étaient tout pour elle. Mais un jour… elle s'est lassée d'être toujours mise de côté. Elle s'est soudainement mise à écrire et cela lui a fait un bien fou. S'évader dans son imaginaire… c'était tout simplement plus extraordinaire que la plus belle des magies. Elle s'est attachée aux personnages et l'imaginaire l'a emporté sur le réel. Ces personnages étaient devenus ses plus grands alliés et ils la réconfortaient lorsqu'elle était seule au monde.

-Je….

-Tu sais, Ron, on ne peut pas contrôler les méandres du cœur…

Le jeune homme gardait ses yeux rivés sur son verre, qui était à présent vide.

-Je t'ai sincèrement aimé, Ronald, mais plus aujourd'hui. Nous deux, c'est fini depuis longtemps, il faut simplement arriver à vivre avec cette nouvelle réalité.

Elle se leva de son siège, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur plus léger.

-Un autre verre, Ron?

La voix de l'homme fit sortir le rouquin de l'état léthargique que le départ de la jeune femme avait occasionné. Il grogna.

-En tout cas, elle a vraiment de la classe, cette Hermione Granger. Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, elle sait comment plaquer son mec dignement.

-La ferme, Bob!

Hermione transplana directement dans l'appartement de Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci était toujours assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Il leva les yeux en attendant le « pop sonore ». Son regard s'adoucit en voyant la brunette. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit sa main. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa lentement sa tête sur son épaule. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata de sanglots.

Six mois plus tard…

Une brunette et un blondinet étaient couchés dans le lit du jeune homme, nus, une couverture les recouvrant. La brunette en question se retourna vers le blond et commença à faire de petits cercles sur sa poitrine avec le bout de son doigt.

-Alors, comment as-tu su?

-Su quoi?

-Que tu m'aimais, souffla-t-elle.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement chacun de ses doigts avant de répondre.

-En fait, je crois que j'ai vraiment su que tu m'attirais le jour où l'on s'est retrouvés seuls dans la salle de bain de préfets. Tu avais l'air si vulnérable et si… sexy. J'avais douloureusement envie de te prendre contre le mur. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réellement compris que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de la petite Gryffondor que tu étais.

Elle le regarda, estomaquée.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a fait remarquer…

-Ton père?

-Oui…

Il la fixa d'un regard envoutant.

-Il est venu voir Rogue à l'école un jour et t'as vu pratiquer le sortilège du Patronus dans la cour avec tes amis.

-En quoi cela t'a fait remarquer que tu étais follement amoureux de moi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Mon père m'a pris à part et ma expliqué qu'il avait trouvé mon âme sœur…

-Ton âme sœur?

-Oui, dit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Elle rougit face à ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

-Lorsque deux personnes ont un Patronus complémentaire, cela veut dire qu'ils sont de vrai âme sœur. J'étais bien content que mon père me dise que c'était toi. Et comme ton patronus est la loutre et que le mien est… tu sais bien… ce que la loutre mange…

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Ne me fais pas le dire, Granger…

-Malfoy, aller… je te promet que je ne rirai pas.

Il soupira, les yeux clos.

-Je ne te crois pas une seconde, mais bon, puisqu'apparemment nous sommes des âmes sœurs, il va bien falloir que tu le vois un jour.

Il se leva, toujours nu, Hermione fixa ses fesses musclées avec envie. Il prit sa baguette et prononça le sort.

-Spero Patronum!

Une jolie petite écrevisse se dandina légèrement sur place avant de danser follement dans un entremêlement de filaments bleutés. Un éclat de rire hystérique s'éleva dans l'air alors que le patronus se dissipait dans l'air. Drago regarda, médusé, la jeune femme qui reposait toujours sous les couvertures.

Il s'assit sur le lit et bouda pendant un moment, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Hermione s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille avec des bras, collant son visage contre son dos. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Il se retourna et se plaça par-dessus-elle et attaqua ses cotes en la chatouillant à coup de caresse.

-Alors on trouve ça drôle, Granger?

Après quelques minutes d'attaques, toutes aussi sauvages les unes que les autres. Hermione, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et le regard brillant, capitula.

-Je me rends, je me rends! Ricana-t-elle.

Il se coucha à ses côtés, prit la couverture et la rabattit sur lui. Lui aussi souriait. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, c'était fou comme il était amoureux de cette fille!

-Alors comme ça, les loutres mangent les écrevisses?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire oui.

Hermione se leva légèrement et se positionna par-dessus lui. Elle déposa de tendres baisers le long de son torse, tout en descendant doucement vers la partie inférieure de son anatomie. Celui-ci soupira d'aise lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son membre alors dur comme la pierre.

-Dis Drago?

-Hum?

-À quoi tu pensais l'autre jour lorsque tu as fait apparaître ton patronus?

Le blond s'approcha doucement de sa dulciné et l'entoura de ses bras musclés. Il pencha sa tête et captura ses lèvres.

-À la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

-C'est mon souvenir le plus heureux.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et resserra son emprise sur son corps. Elle aussi c'était son souvenir le plus heureux…

50 ans plus tard…

Une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés blonds et aux yeux noisette chantonnait joyeusement en farfouillant dans une grande malle en bois.

-Ah tiens, tu es là!

Une vieille dame aux cheveux broussailleux et au regard rieur s'approcha d'elle.

-Mamie!

-Que fais-tu ici, Gaëlle?

La petite fille se retourna vers sa grand-mère, elle tenait un vieux carnet aux pages jaunies entre ses mains. Le regard de la vieille dame s'adoucit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est mamie?

Elle leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère, le regard curieux. La dame prit le carnet et le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

-Ça ma chérie, ça été le déclencheur de l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour que la Terre ait pu voir.

Elle caressa affectueusement la joue de sa petite fille.

-Oh, vous étiez là.

Un vieil homme venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche!

La vieille femme sourit à cette remarque.

-Mon amour, nous sommes ici depuis cinq minutes à peine.

Il lui renvoya ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, cinq minutes sans vous, c'est une éternité!

-Papi, ce que tu peux être idiot!

L'homme desserra l'emprise sur son épouse et regarda la petite fille, amusé.

-Ah oui, je suis idiot et toi tu te crois maligne?

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs, la couvrant de baisers mouillés. Gaëlle, riait à s'époumoner.

-D'accord, d'accord, arrête, papi! Allons manger, maintenant.

La femme fut prise d'un fou rire, Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être gamin quand il le voulait! Mais c'était une des mille et unes raisons pourquoi elle l'aimait.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers la femme.

-Tu viens, Hermione?

-Oui, un instant… J'arrive, Drago.

Drago s'en alla, la main de sa petite fille dans la sienne. Hermione resta un instant dans la chambre, le carnet toujours entre les mains. Elle frotta son doigt sur l'inscription «Dramione» et sourit. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras lui entourer la taille. Un doux baiser atterrit dans son cou. Elle soupira de bien-être.

-Tu l'as gardé ici après tout ce temps?

-Toujours.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime, Drago!

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ma lionne féroce!

Elle ricana et il redéposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes scellant à jamais leur amour. Ils n'avaient pas toujours eu la vie facile, mais ensemble ils étaient plus fort et unis que quiconque. Ils avaient définitivement trouvé leur âme sœur.

Hermione et Drago vécurent encore bien des années ensemble, entourés de leur enfants et petits-enfants. Encore bien des fous rires et d'heureux moments partagés. Les deux moururent, entrelacés dans leur sommeil à l'âge vénérable de 102 ans, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque leur cadet les découvrit au matin, bien que peiné, il sourit face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les deux s'étaient vraiment porté un amour infini jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde de leur vie...

Elle ne l'envoie pas par hibou… ça serait bien trop long!

Moi aussi, j'avais décidé de vivre dans une librairie !

Cela veut dire que les ennuis arrivent, mais je trouvais que cela allait mieux à la situation.


End file.
